Of all time
by Artic13
Summary: Washington has a surprise for CT. Could this be the best surprise of all time?


"Wash, tell me where you're taking me!"

CT asked. I have both my hands up over her eyes. I'm right behind her guiding her down the hall. A big smile comes across my face.

"I told you it's a surprise. besides we're almost there."

"Tell me now!"

I stop walking and turn CT all the way around to her right.

"Wash, your making me dizzy."

I laugh and let out a soft sigh. Both my hands freely fall from her eyes. My hands met both her sides and I feel up her sexy slim body.

"We're here babe."

I start lightly kissing her neck. She lets out a soft whimper and I push myself up closer to her. My body getting excited for what's in store for tonight. I move my hand away form her body, up to the door handle and I open my room. We both walk in. CT lightly pushes away from me and she sits on my bed. I lock the door behind us.

"So this is what you had planed for tonight?"

She grins at me biting her lower lip. Her light brown hair covering her right eye. This women can drive me crazy, just by doing the smallest things. I move next to her sitting on the bed.

"Connie, you've been driving me crazy all day. I need you. There's only so much sexyness a guy can take from you."

CT lets out a soft laugh and looks at me, her eyes now filled with lust. A small smile creeps over her.

"You're so romantic Wash."

I move closer to her putting my hand up close to her face.

"I'll show you romantic, sexy."

I move closer to her and I can feel her breath on my skin. My face slowly inching closer to her lips. I soon feel our lips meet. I move my left hand down to her body. I feel the small crave in her side that leads perfectly down to her hipbone. I rest my hand on her hip. Our kiss gets more heated and passionate. CT pulls me down by my neck and I land on her. She roughly pulls away form the kiss. I start kissing along her jawline and I soon meet her neck. I kiss my way down her neck all the way to her collar bone. I nibble lightly on her sweet skin. CT lets out a small whimper, She pushes both her hands through my hair.

"Wash...we shouldn't..be.."

I slowly start lifting CT's shirt up. I use my finger tips to feel up her soft skin. My hands are cold, her breathing gets heaver.

"Connie, I don't care. Both of us have wanted this for so long."

I use my tongue to lick my way up to her bra. Her body shakes form pleasure.

"I want you David."

"How bad?"

I ask her. I start unbuttoning her jeans. I move both hands back up to her breast. I trace my finger over the fabric of her bra, feeling her hard nipples under it. I move my right hand to her back slowly undoing her her bra.

"Really fucking bad!"

She gasp at my touch. I throw her shirt and bra to the floor. I rip her jeans off and throw them off the bed. She takes both her legs and wraps them around me. She pulls off my shirt and tugs at my belt until she gets it off. I kick my pants off and then pull my boxers off as well. I kiss her lips with passion and she lets me inside her. At first it's slow and sweet. I want her to feel every inch off me as I caress her body.

"Faster, please David."

I kiss her sweaty forehead and smile.

"Anything for you Connie."

I grab on to her hips and speed up my thrusting. My skin against her's is a perfect match. I feel myself start to melt away. Feeling a deep heat coil in the bottom of my stomach. I lean down and kiss her.

"You're so fucking gorgeous, Connie."

CT pushes her hips up harder in order to met my thrusting. My pleasure is growing with every deep thrust. I push my hands deep into CT sides. I hope I'm not going to leave a bruise in doing so. She murmurs under me about how much she wanted this and how amazing this all feels. My movements become quicker. She lets out a gasp and I feel her body spaz wildly under mine, She's coming hard. I let the pleasure over take me and with one last thrust,  
I feel my body reach it's peck. A strong rush of pleasure over comes every inch of my body. I push myself off of CT falling down on the bed next to her. She takes a blanket on my bed and covers both of us with it. She cuddles closer to me and I wrap my arm around her. She rest her head against my chest. Both of us still trying to catch up with our breathing.

"That was the best surprise."

"Of all time?"

CT laughs and lightly kisses my lips.

"Yes, of all time David."


End file.
